


Lockie Turner finds an Eldritch Fashion Ring

by sever77



Category: Millennium Blades (Card Game)
Genre: Corruption, Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Heterochromia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Lockie 'Lucky Turn' Turner finds an Eldritch Fashion Ring, this fanfic serves as a preface to my Duel Questors RPG character and his mentor, Paxs Oppend (Packs Opened)





	Lockie Turner finds an Eldritch Fashion Ring

“Say, Paxs, the Redhill Mercenaries are quite a way to start.”

“Yeah, my starter was Bluelake Village and look at where that got me.”

Lockie Turner stopped walking and perused the store window of Cards ‘R Us. No boosters in sight, but there was a ring. It felt like his vision was swirling, though his eyes were focused.

“Hold on a sec.”

He came out of the store with a _Legend of the Elder Things_ collectible fashion ring. Paxs Oppend frowned.

“That reeks of dark forces.” Paxs said, bluntly.

“But I paid $4.95 for it!” Lockie said.

“That sounds like a bargain, but it’ll cost you.”

“Let’s just get to the BoardBound store.” Lockie said, and that was that.

* * *

 

“Hey, Lockie, what colour are your eyes?” Paxs asked one morning.

“Green,” Lockie said, stacking the BoardBound cards in the box, “why?”

“Your right one’s red now.”

“What? That’s so cool!!”

He whipped out his phone to take a selfie and see for himself, and his eldritch ring glinted in the light. Parts where the tentacles twisted looked… slimy.

Paxs felt rude to ask but, “Lockie, do you ever take that ring off?”

“Nope!” He said, popping the p.

The eye on it was a ghastly yellow, with a red iris. Paxs felt his hand shaking as he reached out.

“Say, Lockie. What if your ring is what’s changed your eye colour?”

“Then that’d be super cool?”

“What if this ring’s been giving you luck, making you win all the games we’ve been playing.”

Lockie turned to face him and Paxs felt his gaze burn through his nose.

“I never thought you’d be such a sore loser. Admit it – I’m better than you.”

Paxs Oppend left the BoardBound game behind, walking, then running out the store until he was safely back home. It was the _Elder Things_ , it had to be.


End file.
